Say It One More Time
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Karena bagi Taehyung setiap hari sejak hari itu adalah musim dingin. TAEKOOK. VKOOK.


**Say It One More Time**

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan sambil merapatkan jaket bulunya, musim dingin kali ini benar-benar menusuk. Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan bahwa suhu berada dibawah 3 derajat celcius, dan mengingatkan untuk semua orang menggunakan pakaian yang lebih hangat namun taehyung terlalu tidak peduli dan hanya menggunakan jaket bulu kesayangannya untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Kakinya melangkah ringan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai bersalju, ditangannya terdapat sekantung belanjaan untuk makan malamnya nanti, mulutnya bersenandung kecil dengan perasaan yang senang. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya saat gedung apartemennya mulai terlihat, setelah sampai taehyung masuk ke _lift_ dan memencet tombol 10 lalu box itu tertutup dan membawa taehyung naik ke lantai 10, apartemennya.

Setelah mendengar bunyi _tting_ dan pintu _lift_ yang terbuka menandakan Taehyung sudah sampai di lantai 10, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju pintu apartemennya yang berada diujung

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, ternyata ada pesan dari Jimin yang mengajaknya minum bersama. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, belakangan ini Jimin temannya sejak kecil benar-benar perhatian,

"Pasti ada maunya" gumamnya lalu mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Jimin sambil melangkah pelan menuju apartemennya. Taehyung memasukan ponselnya kembali setelah menekan _sent_ untuk membalas pesan Jimin lalu menekan password apartemennya dan masuk dengan senyuman lebar

 _"Aku tidak bisa minum denganmu, chim. Hari ini sangat dingin, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di apartemen. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu. Ehe"_

"Jungkook-ah" Panggil taehyung saat memasuki apartemennya, senyumannya semakin lebar saat mendengar langkah yang berlari kecil mendekat kearahnya.

Jungkook menghampirinya dengan apron yang melilit tubuhnya,

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya menyapa dengan senyuman lebar, taehyung ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir jungkook cepat. Jungkook mendengus kesal lalu memukul dadanya pelan yang membuatnya terkekeh

"Aku sudah beli bahan-bahannya, ayo masak" ucap taehyung sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya, jungkook mengangguk kecil

Taehyung mengelap matanya menggunakan lengannya, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir, bahkan hidungnya ikut berair membuatnya harus mengelap terus-menerus. Jungkook menoleh lalu terkikik pelan,

"Hanya memotong bawang saja kau sampai menangis begitu?" ejeknya, Taehyung mendelik tidak terima

"Ini benar-benar pedih kau tau" jungkook hanya mengangguk namun tetap terkikik kecil

Masakan mereka akhirnya matang, Taehyung menyusun piring dimeja dan jungkook yang menyiapkan makanannya. Setelah semuanya siap mereka duduk berhadapan dan mulai menikmati makan malam mereka,

"Ini pasti sangat enak karena bawang yang kupotong kan?" tanya taehyung setelah mencicipi salah satu masakan kekasihnya, jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil

"Makan saja makananmu tuan bawang" ejeknya, taehyung mendecih kesal lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan, jungkook-ah? Salju sudah turun dan kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya taehyung saat jungkook merapikan piring makan mereka, jungkook terdiam lalu menatap taehyung dalam

"Kau tidak ingin melihat salju?" tanya taehyung lagi, jungkook menggeleng pelan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Aku tidak ingin melihat salju" jawabnya kecil, taehyung mendekat lalu memeluk jungkook dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuh jungkook yang membuatnya gila

"Baiklah kita lebih baik tidak keluar, lagipula diluar sangat dingin" gumamnya, jungkook melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik menatap taehyung, menggunakan tangannya untuk membingkai wajah rupawan kekasihnya lalu memberikannya kecupan singkat yang membuat taehyung terkekeh

"Lakukan lebih lama sayang" mintanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, jungkook tersipu lalu mendorong taehyung menjauh

Jungkook berbalik namun tangan taehyung lebih dulu menahannya agar tetap menghadap taehyung. Taehyung mendekat, tangannya mengangkat dagu jungkook, matanya menatap tepat dimata jungkook

"Sudah aku bilang lakukan lebih lama" pintanya lagi, jungkook tersenyum

"Lakukan saja sendiri" ucapnya, sudut bibir taehyung terangkat membentuk seringaian

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan" ucapnya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka cukup lama

.

.

 **Say It One More Time**

.

.

Taehyung merentangkan tangan kirinya, menjadikan bantal untuk kepala jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka dibawah selimut yang sama, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang jungkook posesif. Jungkook meraba rahang tegas taehyung pelan lalu memberikan kecupan kecil disana, taehyung menunduk menatapnya memuja,

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu?" tanya taehyung, jungkook mengangguk lalu tersenyum tulus

"Aku juga mencintaimu" gumamnya pelan lalu memeluk taehyung erat, menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang taehyung, telinganya dapat mendengar bagaimana debaran jantung taehyung yang membuatnya merona. Jungkook mendongak menatap taehyung yang juga menatapnya,

"Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?" pintanya, taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku" jelasnya, taehyung terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi jungkook pelan

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya tulus lalu memeluk jungkook erat

"Kau ingin aku mengatakannya terus?" jungkook mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya

"Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu ..." Taehyung terus mengucapkannya tanpa henti dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

.

.

 _"Dia namanya jungkook, kau tidak akan bisa mendekatinya, tae-ya"_

 _"Lihat saja, aku akan memilikinya, chim"_

.

.

 _"Kau gila? Jungkook pasti akan menolakmu jika kau mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya tae"_

 _"Jungkook akan menerimanya, chim. karena dia juga mencintaiku"_

.

.

 _"Kau akan ke daegu dengannya? Liburan ini"_

 _"Hmm.. aku ingin mengenalkannya ke orangtuaku"_

.

.

 _"Maafkan aku tae.. Saat kalian pergi ke daegu, kalian kecelakaan.. Jungkook.."_

 _"DIMANA JUNGKOOK? PARK JIMIN.. JAWAB AKU"_

 _"Jungkook meninggal.. Jungkook meninggal ditempat kejadian tae"_

 _"Tidak, aku ingat jungkook sedang menungguku diapartemen"_

 _"Taehyung-ah tapi jung-"_

 _"JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN, JUNGKOOK MENCINTAIKU KAU TAU? JUNGKOOK TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANKU"_

 _"Taehyung-ah maafkan aku"_

 _"Tidak, Jungkook-ah.. JUNGKOOK.. JUNGKOOK"_

.

.

 _"Teman anda benar-benar terpukul, dan itu membuat psikisnya sedikit terganggu jadi ingatannya akan berhenti dihari disaat dia dan kekasihnya bersama untuk terakhir kali"_

 _"Tapi taehyungie bisa sembuh kan dok?"_

 _"Kau harus membantunya untuk sembuh"_

.

.

"Taehyung membalas pesanmu, Chim?" jimin mengangguk lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam, angin musim semi membuat rambutnya berantakan, mulutnya mengembangkan senyum kecil yang terluka.

"Kau tau apa pesan balasannya, hyung?" tanya jimin yang membuat _namja_ didepannya menoleh memberikan atensi kepada jimin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, jimin menunduk menatap layar ponselnya lalu merapalkan satu-persatu kata yang dikirimkan temannya

 _"Aku tidak bisa minum denganmu, chim. Hari ini sangat dingin, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di apartemen. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu. Ehe"_

"Bukankah ini benar-benar lucu hyung?" ucapnya sambil terisak, _namja_ itu menarik jimin ke pelukannya berusaha menenangkan Jimin

"Ini bahkan sudah berlalu 3 tahun, hyung" lanjutnya, isakannya semakin keras terdengar yang membuat _namja_ itu -yoongi- ikut merasa terluka

"Tenanglah, Chim. Taehyung akan sembuh, aku yakin" ucapnya menenangkan berharap apa yang diucapkannya akan menjadi kenyataan

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu .." dan dalam tidurnya, Taehyung tidak berhenti mengucapkannya

.

.

 _Karena bagi Taehyung setiap hari sejak hari itu adalah musim dingin dimana salju turun dan mereka berbagi selimut yang sama, dan tak henti mengucapkan kata cinta._

.

 _"Kau tau perpisahan apa yang paling menyakitkan?_

 _Perpisahan karena kematian_

 _Karena seberapa banyakpun kau merindukannya_

 _Dia tidak akan kembali hidup"_

.

.

 **Fin**

 _Author's note:_

Gils, dan aku dateng bawa angst lagi:""

Entah imajinasiku cepet banget kalo udah angst, yalord:"

Maafkan aku gengs:"

Ini terinspirasi saat gue nonton iklan ramayana, pada tau gak? itu yang neneknya nganggep setiap hari adalah ramadhan :"

Terinspirasi juga dari lagu BTS - Spring Day yang menurut aku arti lagunya agak sedih:"

Diriku emang rada absurd jadi ya gitu wqwq

udah gitu aja, jangan lupa reviewnya tolong:"

aku ingin tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang ini

Thanks

-Ai

-2017.06.04


End file.
